That Lonely Railroad Crossing
by Uchiha-Griffin
Summary: Would it suprise you if I told you I did it because I love you?" ZOMG! KIBASAKU!


"That Lonely Railroad Crossing"

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I never will, no matter how much I want to. I want to own Gaara most of all, but Iruka or Kiba would be okay too.

Summary: "Would you be surprised if I told you I did it because I love you?" She asked. (KIBASAKU!)

JSYK: Idk how all this works out just go along with it! Kiba is Hinata's cousin, and I know it doesn't make sense. Just go with the flow, Ok?

And, secondly, for some reason, here's the song I think goes with it: 'Feels Like Tonight' by Daughtry

Dedication: I got the idea when I was thinking about the hot teme in my life, so it's for him, I guess.

Thanks for reading. :)

--

CLANGCLANGCLANG! Sakura stood, waiting for the bullet train to pass by so she could resume her walk to meet Hinata for lunch. Her thoughts were not on lunch, though.

She was busy daydreaming of a handsome man with brown hair and red tattoos on his face. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a shout.

"Bloody Hell! That guy's committing suicide!" A man in the crowd cried out, pointing to the railroad tracks.

Sakura glanced up, and her heart stopped. There he was. Her angel… standing right in the path of the bullet train.

---------------------------

It all started with hello.

Sakura had been hanging out with her best friend Hinata when he had showed up.

Apparently he was close to Hinata; very close. They had known each other since birth; They'd grown up together, but NO WAY did they ever love each other. In fact, they were cousins.

His name was Kiba. Sakura didn't know how to react when she met him; he was just… a rugged kind of handsome, in a rebel sort of way. Those two red tattoos on his face were pretty cool too.

When he first came into Hinata's apartment, she looked worried. She later explained it was because Kiba always smiled. Always.

He had been frowning.

Sakura was, in the least, completely confused. This boy she had never met before, let alone heard Hinata talk about, was now crashing their sleepover?

Hinata's apartment wasn't exactly small; it could surly accommodate three people. But it was just… weird having a guy there.

Hinata and Sakura crashed in Hinata's bed that night, and Kiba collapsed onto the couch.

When Sakura woke up in the middle of the night, like she always did, she decided to walk out onto the verandah. There were fantastic views of the city from there.

She opened and closed the sliding glass door as quietly as possible. She rested her arms on the rail and looked over her favorite city. New York, New York.

"You couldn't sleep either?" someone suddenly asked. She turned to look next to her, and to her surprise, Kiba was there.

"I just always wake up around this time." Sakura said, turning back to the city. "Hm. Funny. So do I." Kiba observed.

Sakura smiled. "Well, it's nice to know I'm not the only one." Kiba smiled too, and Sakura's heart skipped a beat.

"So… what's the story behind the tattoos?" Sakura asked after a few minutes of silence. "Hm? Oh, these?" Kiba ran a finger down the red marking on his cheek.

"Well… I'm in a gang, Y'know. This is our sign. It tells everyone we're free- to do what we want, to go where we want… you get the idea. We're free and everyone knows it. There's just one catch."

Sakura's eyes were wide and she was obviously intrigued. "Yeah? What is it?" she breathed.

He leaned in close to her and whispered, "We're not allowed to fall in love with anyone."

"Ah." Sakura said. Disappointment colored her face. Kiba smiled, showing his sharp canines. "Is that disappointment I see?"

Sakura blushed. "Huh?!" "Haha! You're way to easy to read, Y'know?" Kiba said, laughing.

Sakura smiled. "Heh. I guess you're right. That's what everyone says."

"Ha! So, Sakura. Do you have any life-threatening secrets you want to tell?" Kiba asked, earning a confused look from the pink-haired girl.

"Well…" Kiba explained, "I could very well be beat up pretty bad for telling you bout' the gang. So, a secret for a secret?"

Sakura thought that over. "Hmm… well… I've never been kissed. Does that count?"

"Sure it does! Not many girls would admit that. Especially not girls your age. How old are you? 21?" Kiba said, raising an eyebrow.

"A perfect guess. And how old might you be?" "I'm almost 24. I'm so _old_!" Sakura laughed. "Nah, not really."

The two smiled again and went back to looking at the city. Inconspicuously, Kiba moved closer to Sakura.

"So… you said… you've never been kissed." Kiba established again, a slight blush tingeing his cheeks.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Um… no reason."

"… really, what is it?"

"Well… Sakura… if you want… I could give you your first kiss."

"What?"

"You can say no if you want. I'm just offering."

"No… actually, Kiba…. I think I'd like that."

Kiba looked at her blushing face as she smiled. He returned her smile with one of his own. His rough, calloused hands found her lower back as he pulled her close to him.

She closed her eyes slowly, still wanting to look at his gorgeous face. When his lips touched hers, it was all over. Both of them knew. It was love.

----------------------------------------- end flashback

"Kiba! What the hell are you doing?!" Sakura screamed. Kiba looked up at her sadly. He was all bandaged up. He looked tired…his usually sparkling brown eyes were dark and empty.

Sakura gasped when she realized. His gang had beaten him up and kicked him out… because of her.

----------------------------------------- flashback

"Hey! Sakura!" Kiba called out, motioning to her with a small wave.

"Huh?! Kiba? I haven't seen you in a while!" Sakura said, walking over to him where he was standing with a group of large guys with scowls. They were very intimidating-looking.

"Yeah! I know!" Kiba said, shoving his hands in his pockets and smiling. "Hey, guys! This is one of my friends, Sakura!" Kiba said, introducing her informally to the other men.

"Sakura, that's Stick-up-his-ass Hyuga Neji, Desperately-in-need-of-Ritalin Uzumaki Naruto, The Emo king himself, Uchiha Sasuke, and all-he-does-is-obsess-over-clouds man, Nara Shikamaru."

Sakura smiled and nodded. All of the men glared at Kiba. "What should we call you? I'm-gonna-get-booted-cuz-I'm-in-love-boy, Inuzuka Kiba?" Neji asked.

"Aww, C'mon guys! We're just friends!" Kiba said, smiling. Sakura checked her watch. "Oh no! I have to be at the hospital in 10 minutes! I'll talk to you later, okay Kiba?!"

She speed walked away, her feet making a cute little "_tmp tmp tmp_" noises. Kiba smiled after her, a look of contentment on his handsome face.

"He's fallen hard, guys." Neji said. "Yeah…" Naruto said, looking jealous. "What a drag." Shikamaru said. "Hn." Was all Sasuke had to offer. Like always.

Kiba was still smiling.

---------------- end flashback

"Kiba!! What are you still doing standing there!? GET OVER HERE!" Sakura screamed, tears falling down her cheeks.

Kiba looked up at her, and she saw something so heart wrenching she could have died right there. Kiba was crying too, but he was smiling through it all.

"Kiba! Please, don't do this!!"

------------------------ flashback

Sakura was dripping with sweat, as was Kiba. They were both desperately trying to catch their breath.

"Ugh… that's the last time I play DDR on expert!" Sakura said, laughing. "Agreed." Kiba agreed, laughing too.

The two had decided to spend the day at the arcade together. It was about 4:00 PM now, and they had gotten there at 9:00 AM.

"I think it's about time we take off. This place get pretty dangerous for pretty pink haired girls after five." Kiba said, leading the way out of the busy, loud arcade.

At the doorway, Kiba asked her, "Hey, do you want to grab something to eat? I know about this cool little café. It's right around here somewhere."

"Sure!" Sakura agreed, wanting to spend as much time with her almost-boyfriend as possible. Kiba gave her a wide smile. "Ok!" he said.

They were quiet for a moment, looking at each other longingly. Kiba then offered his hand to her, a blush gracing his smiling face. She blushed too, taking his hand.

They began walking, both of them smiling openly, Their fingers interlacing perfectly, like they were made for each other.

And, in the fact of the matter… they were.

-------------- end flashback.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She dropped everything she had been carrying and vaulted over the safety bar separating her from the tracks.

"Hey! NO! Wait, lady! You'll get killed too!!" Passersby screamed.

"As long as it's with him…" Sakura thought to herself, "It's okay!"

-------------- flashback

There was a quiet knock on Sakura's door. She hopped up from the couch, where she had been watching Grey's Anatomy, her favorite TV show besides House.

She was a doctor, after all.

She opened the door, surprised to see a sad Kiba standing there. "They found out that I fell in love, Sakura." Was all Kiba said. "Oh, Kiba-kun…" Sakura said, leaning to hug him.

He dodged her. She stared at him, hurt and confusion on her face.

"I can't love you anymore. In fact, I don't. I'm breaking up with you, Sakura." Kiba said, scowling.

"What?" Sakura said, her confusion turning to disbelief. Her eyes widened and she knew tears would soon come.

"So, I'm not ever going to talk to you again. I ask you do the same for me." Kiba said. With that, he turned and walked away. Sakura closed her door and fell to her knees. The pain overtaking her body was just too much.

Meanwhile, the second Kiba turned the corner, he slammed his fist against the brick wall, some of it crumbling away as tears ran down his face.

"Are you all frickin happy now?! I broke her heart. Mission fricking accomplished." Kiba said, kicking the wall and causing some bricks to crumble.

The five other guys with him nodded solemnly. Kiba jogged away and jumped on his motorcycle.

He sped away, clenching his teeth. "Maybe if I'm lucky I'll get hit by a car." Kiba thought bitterly.

For the next couple weeks, nothing went right.

One day they passed each other in front of the arcade. There was this one security guard the two had been friends with.

He loved watching the young lovers playing all the games, holding hands for the first time… in fact, Kiba and Sakura had visited the arcade every Thursday for the year they had been together.

When he saw them walk past each other emotionlessly, he was shocked. They were perfect for each other. Obviously destined. But… what had happened?

Things because more clear one the had passed each other after not so much as a glance in each other's direction.

Kiba bit his lip as tears gathered in the corners of his lips. His hands balled into fists as he tried to keep in his emotions.

Sakura simply stopped walking and stared at the ground, tears running down her cheeks as a wistful smile graced her face.

She then scowled and turned to look behind her, tears still running down her cheeks.

"KIBA INUZUKA! I HATE YOU!" She screamed, then turned and ran away.

Kiba froze where he walked, tuning just in time to see Sakura's long pink ponytail disappear into the crowd.

-------------------- end flashback

Sakura ran to Kiba. His eyes were closed, awaiting the impact that was to come.

The train was just about to hit him when Sakura's petite frame collided with him, pushing him out of the way.

The train passed, and Sakura thought she was clear. But she was wrong.

The train caught her foot, sending her flying through the air and into a nearby wall.

She slid slowly down the wall, a trail of blood streaking down from her face. Eventually she hit the gravel that surrounded the tracks.

There was complete and total shocked silence for at least a minute. Sakura lay motionless, blood slowly seeping from her many wounds, staining the gravel red. Her eyes were barely open, and her vision began to blur. The pain didn't even register.

"Sa…Sakura?" Kiba whimpered, finally breaking the silence.

After that, chaos broke out. Women began screaming and people got out their cell phones to call an ambulance.

Kiba was still staring at Sakura. He stood up, slowly walking over to her. His eyes were wide.

He sank to his knees in front of the pink-haired girl. "Sakura? Sakura, can you hear me?" Kiba asked. Of course, Sakura couldn't answer.

"God Dammit, Sakura! You better not fricking die on me. Why the hell did you do this?!" Kiba yelled. Tears streaked down his face.

Sakura finally found words. "Would it… surprise you… if I told you … I did it because…" Sakura said, her voice strained.

"I did it because… I love you?"

Kiba's face was shocked. "You… still love me?" he asked in disbelief. "I… will never… stop… loving… you…" Sakura's voice was trailing off, and she knew her time was up.

The ambulance had come by now. Kiba picked up Sakura bridal-style and ran her to the ambulance.

"Stay with me, Sakura. Please, stay with me." Kiba begged. Surprisingly, when he asked, it kept her heart beating just a little longer.

-----

A FEW DAYS LATER

Sakura awoke in the very hospital she worked at. She was all bandaged up, and Kiba… was sitting right next to her, sleeping.

She smiled. He was holding her hand again. She squeezed it lightly and his eyes shot open to see her slightly smiling face.

"Sakura." he breathed in relief. She smiled. "Kiba."

He stood up from the chair he had been sitting in and leaned over her, brushing his lips over hers. She locked her arms around his neck as he kissed her.

Her heartbeat monitor increased it's beeping. Neither paid any attention.

Kiba broke away from Sakura, running his rough fingertips over her delicate features. He smiled as she ran her fingers across the red tattoos on his cheeks.

"Kiba… I have a question for you." Sakura said. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Why… were you going to kill yourself?"

"Well… I told the gang I wanted out. So, they beat me to a pulp. And, I didn't have you anymore. I lost the most important things in my life. Why live anymore?"

"You never lost me."

"Heh. I'm sorry I was an idiot, Sakura."

"The most important thing is… you're my idiot."

"Oh, and Sakura? I need to ask you something, too."

"Yeah? What is it?"

Kiba sank down to one knee and reached into his jacket pocket, taking out a small box.

"I know I'm not the richest guy in the world, or the best looking either. But… I do know one thing. And it's that… I love you, Sakura…" he opened the box to reveal a simple gold band with a single diamond.

"Will you marry me?"

Tears filled Sakura's eyes. "Yes! Yes, Of course I'll marry you! I love you, Kiba!"

He slipped the ring onto her dainty finger and kissed her again.

"I'm warning you…" Kiba suddenly said, giving a sharp-canine smile, "Once we're married, I'm not going to hesitate to make you mine. ALL mine."

His eyes skimmed her body. Sakura smiled back. "I can't wait."

----------------

And after two hours of listening to "Feels Like Tonight" on repeat, we're done!

This is officially the longest oneshot I've ever written! Who's proud of me?! LOL

Clickidy-do-dah! Clickidy-ey! Won't you send an awesome review my way?!

Thanks again! This is Griffin, over-and-out!


End file.
